Lies Lust or Love
by iranda
Summary: summery in first chapter. please read and leave reviews DRACOxOC


**Disclaimer**:I own nothing but the delanceys. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING:

**Warning:** i have ALOT of spelling mistakes, please bear with me people. i do the best i can, im sorry if that offends you. :

_also this is a very short chapter, only because its the first one. the others are about twice as long as this one 3_

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

_i live for your guys' feedback_ :

There i sat alone in my room, putting some last-minute things into my trunk, i was due to leave in exactly 7 minutes. Yes, seven. you see everything at my house is calulated in exact time. My Father and Mother, who are rich,well respected pure-bloods, like everything to be _prefect._ prefect house, prefect family blood-line, prefect daughter. thing is im not prefect in their eyes. im just a dissapointment. but truthfuly i dont really care. i never was the type to dwell on what the opions of other are. I geuss id better introduce myself now. My name is Cheyanne Isabelle DeLancey. Long isnt it? yeah i hate it. my friends (well if you could call them friends) outside of my home call me Chey. Im a witch, a pure-blood witch. most people would _love _to have the place in modern wizarding society. However i am not most people. Id love to be just a regular witch and not have to worry about living up to the standards of my parents. too bad for me.

i glanced at the old grandfather clock that was ticking in the corner of my large bedroom. 2 minutes 'til. well better get going then. i then levitated my trunk down the long, dark hallway. my house? your typical pure-blood one. full of priceless family air-looms and antique furniture, that (in my parents eyes) are worth more than i am. Finally reaching the top of the sprial staircase i very carefuly levitated the trunk down and placed it onto the old french rug at the bottom. Then walked down the stairs myself, as gracefuly as possible. since i was somewhat of a err-clutz i had to take each step one at a time, very, very slowly. "CHEYANNE! HURRY UP! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" dearest mummy called from the forier.

"yes mother."i replied as i reached the bottom stair and joined her. From then my father joined us, and there was silence all the way to King's Cross. My father isn't exactly the "loveable" kind. Hes cruel and hateful and rude. And Believe it or not, those are some of his best qualities. He really wasnt the chatty type either. He liked to keep quite. I dont understand him and my mother. they're complete opposites really. Shes pretty vibrate and very beautiful. I dont understand why she married my father at all...well yeah i geuss its the pure-blood thing agian. thats another pure-blood tradition that i can not stand. all of us pure-bllod childern have arranged marriages, which in my book is totaly and completly barbaric.

once at the platform i bid my parents goodbye. since neither of them really cared for me nor i them, it wasnt one of your average "i love you mum, dad. hugs and kisses" type of thing. just the brief goodbye and then i was off. On the train i had to fight my way through the crowds of students who where greeting there friends and chatting in the hall. i rolled my eyes and to my surpirse stumbled into an empty compartment. i then put my baggage into the storage space and settled myself down on the one of the seats with my book and began reading.

I had just managed to finish my last chapter when a very pale skinned boy, with platinum blonde hair, and grey/ stormy colored eyes walked in and planted himself on the seat opposite me. "DeLancey" he smirked.

"what do you want malfoy?"i snapped. i was rather tired from my book. i dunno-i just always get a sleepy feeling whenever i finish a book. so i really wasnt in the mood to put up with this-this-this _git._

"ahh ahh ahh- is that any way to talk to a prefect?" he retorted, while sititng up-right.

i just rolled my eyes. "ohh excuse me great draco." i said saracasticaly. "sooo what exaclty is it, you seek my presence for?"i said being serious this time.

"well, you are a prefect, am i correct?" i nodded and he continued "so were having a prefect meeting in about two hours, and your presence is manditory."

"i see." i started "so why tell me two hours in advance?"

"well, once so you can get ready, or whatever and two, so i can spend the rest of my time with you."he smirked. "doing...whatever we please." he had now managed to move beside me.

i wrinkled my nose. "and what on earth has provested you into thinking that I'd EVER want to do anything whatsoever with you?"

"oh dont kid yourself, delancey. you know you cant reseist me." he smirked as he inched even closer to me. making me feel ever-so uncomfortable.

i snorted. i wanted him? how completly and totaly igorante of him. just because hes rich and spoiled and normally gets what he wants when he wants. does not mean he has all these girls fanning all over him. well...at least not me. "Malfoy, just because your on that damned team of yours, does not mean i want anything to do with you." i laughed but then was cut off bye...his lips?! what the fxck? why the hell is MALFOY kissing me? i pulled back and stood there staring at that...that...arse. who the hell did he think he was? fxcking git. But before i could utter a word he left with that smirk of his, that smirk i hated so much. the smirk thats tormented me all these years. i dont understand how i earth he could treat people the way he does and then except them to like him.its rediculous really. i mean if you pubicaly embrass someone or annoy the piss outta them, what in the hell makes you think they'll like you? I dunno really, hes always been an annoying arrogant arse, but i think the "hating him" started back when we were kids. See being a part of the pure-blood soceity we are required to be at all these gatherings and shit. Up until this summer, when we became of sixteen years, we (we meaning all the kids fifteen and younger) were stuck in a big room of the house while the others did...whatever it was they did. usally stuff like planing pre-aggranged marriages and yada-yada. yeah, our future is pretty much completly up to out parents. anyway back to where i was, the thing that makes me hate draco? oh yeah. the fact that every single "gathering" we had, _he _absolutly **HAD**to make sure he found some way to annoy me.

_ "hey delancey!" i heard his voice sneer from the entrance not far from where i was settled with one of my favorite books._

_ "shit" i muttered under my breath. i was hoping he wouldnt be able to come this year, i heard his parents where having some difficulties...or some shit like that. damnitdamnitdamnit. hes coming over here. If there was one person in the world that annoyed the piss outta me, it was draco malfoy. i dont know what on earth it was that made him, pick on me. i was just the kid who sat i the corner away from everyone else reading her book, and wishing she wasnt here. BUt for some reason that made him seek me out. damn it, why cant i just blend in with the walls?! i just continued reading pretending to not have heard him maybe that would make him forget i was here...no such luck._

_ "you know...its bad manners to ignore people." _

_ "hmph" as if he knew anything about manners. _

_ "whats that delancey? you got something to say?" he snapped._

_ i sighed. "nope."_

_ obiviously he looked rediculous to everyone else in there, and i dont think he liked that too much. so yeah, of course hes going to do something to make me look like a complete fool. as if i care. _

_ and so the idiot, took my book tanted me with it. then just as he was about to give it back he bumped into one of the baffoons: crabe&goyle and it fell out the open window. _

_ "damn you malfoy."i muttered._

_ no, thats not **completley** horrible, but geesh hes an arse. i mean hello, what did i do to him?! nothing. absolutly nothing. the jackass just decided one day would be "fun". so, yeah, i pretty much hate him. :_

i frowned as i recalled the memory. childhood really sucked for me. but what can i do? i have to put up with him. otherwise he'd tell his parents, who'd tell my parents, and then my father would...punish me.

shaking my head i pushed that thought out. i didnt wanna think about him or my mother at all. i was going back home. to hogwarts. the place i loved. well, would love, if it wasnt for the teachers and the books and the whole learning thing. ahh 20 minutes 'til...geuss i better get to the prefect meeting now.

**Authors Note**: Kay, so this is my first chapter...bear with me please. i know its not that great but i promise i will get better. in my opinion the first chapter always is the hardest to write. just because you have to introduce the character/s and there opinions and junk. so please please plase review, GOOD OR BAD I LOOOOOVE YOUR OPINIONS! also if someone wants to make me a banner, that'd be great. just tell me in a review and ill give you my email. kay, thanks for reading guys! i lurrrrrve you all :


End file.
